Rub a dub, In the tub
by NaruKibaOMG
Summary: No missions, Boys get bored, time to play some games! Yaoi BoyxBoy NaruKono Trying to make it a thing!
1. Rub a dub, In the tub

**Rub a dub, In the tub**

Konohamaru was home alone, taking a bath, he had already washed up but he was kinda bored, " ughh why is life so boring!" Konohamaru remembered the jutsu Naruto taught him "Shadow clone Jutsu!" another Konohamaru popped up in the tub in front of him "hey clone I'm bored, can you tell me a joke?" "sure, Why did the chicken cross the road?" The clone asked "i don't know why?" "to get to the pizza place!" "oh i made that up" Konohamaru thought. "oh right you're me." "hey clone could you give me a little jerk off?!" "ummm, yeah i don't see why not" the clone grabbed hold of his original's 4 inch penis and started stroking it. "ohhh thaat's niice" Konohamaru wasn't so bored anymore. He reached his climax and Blew his load all over his clone.

**No Missions**

Naruto hadn't had a mission for 3 weeks, he was starting to get tired of waking up everyday and doing nothing. one random day Naruto thought "I need to do something different today." But what to do was the question. He decided he would watch some internet porn and jack off like everyday. but instead of using his own hand he'd conjure a Shadow clone up and make him suck his cock. "Shadow clone jutsu!" a puff of smoke followed by a clone appeared "hey clone, go to my favorite Video, it's in the bookmarks." the clone did "this one?" the clone asked. the mouse was hovering on "_Big tits Lesbians Fuck_" "yea that's the one!" the clone clicked it and it started playing. "Now clone Suck me off!" "O- oh ok!" The clone pulled his original's pants and then boxers down and then put his mouth around his original's 6 inch dick and sucked it. "woooaahh Well this is better than usual!" Naruto began to Cum down his clone's throat as the video ended. _  
_

**Still Bored**

Konohamaru was still feeling bored after his Clone Handjob so he decided to walk to Naruto's house. About halfway there he was looking down, and all the sudden he smashed into someone they fell together on the ground "Oh Sorry Both were saying as they stood up. "oh It's you!" Both voices said "I was just looking for you!" they spoke together again. The other person was Naruto. Again they said "I was just so bored so-" "we gotta stop doing that" they paused for a moment "finally Naruto spoke, ok we can stop talking together now" "that was weird! we were doing and thinking the exact same things at the same times!" "yea!" "but to the point, wanna come over to my place and play some games?" asked Naruto "sure" said Konohamaru.

They went to Naruto's bedroom and turned on his ZBox 180 Naruto put in his Ninja Super Ultimate Battle 3 disc and started the game. Naruto chose the character Dadashi Batake and Konohamaru chose Menma Azamaki. they placed a bet before starting "loser has to take off one piece of clothing!" said Konohamaru. they made these kind of bets all the time, all though no one had ever gotten completely naked, as they only ever played up to 12 matches, usually they got down to their boxers or pants.

**The Games begin!**

Naruto lost first and took off his right shoe, then again, and his left shoe. (15 minutes later) Naruto had lost 6 games and had removed his shoes, socks, coat, and shirt. "you're unlucky today!" Konohamaru said. "yea but you took off your shoes and socks before we started playing. and you aren't wearing a coat!" Konohamaru realized his mistake and Naruto took advantage of his time when konohamaru was distracted. and killed him. "damnit!" Konohamaru ripped off his shirt. Naruto had lost 6 times, and Konohamaru 1 but they were equal in clothing. and more than halfway done with there number of games. Because of Konohamaru starting with less clothes on, someone was getting naked no matter what. in fact if they played all 12 matches, they both were. Next came Konohamaru's pants, he pulled them off to reveal his Leaf green boxers. Next round Naruto lost, and off came his pants to show his own orange boxers. before now this would happen after all 12 matches were done but now 3 were left. "the next loser gets naked!" Konohamaru reminded Naruto. "yea yea I know"

**Here goes**

The round was close, but Naruto had an itch and took his hands off the controller to scratch it, and was killed. "Damnit" he said "here goes" Naruto slid down his boxers to reveal his hard 6 inches. "You're hard! wow that's bigger than mine. but well you'll see it soon I guess, If you can beat me!" The next round was close, but Konohamaru lost. "Well Here goes" said Konohamaru he took hold of his Leafy boxers and pulled them off, revealing his, also hard 4 inches of boyhood. "wow that's a nice one!" said Naruto They checked each other out for a minute, and finally Konohamaru said "well for the last round, since were naked, Loser gives the winner a blowjob." "woah! that's a big thing man... But I'm up for it, If the girls do each other online, I can do it to another guy! They started the round...

A/N:I think I'll make this just a two part story, maybe three. Hope you enjoy!

**Next chapter: The Blowjob!**


	2. The Blowjob

A/N:Hey Sorry it's been a while, I don't get much time to write because of school, but here goes!

**Chapter 2: The Blowjob**

The match was neck and neck, Naruto would make a combo, then Konohamaru would counter, the fight actually came down to the last 5 seconds, and at 2 seconds, Naruto landed his finishing blow. "whaaat! ffuuuck! why did I have to say that the loser would Blow the winner!?" Konohamaru sounded angry "I don't know but It's your rule, you gotta do it." Naruto said as he turned to Konohamaru and spread his legs apart. "I've never even touched another guys dick, let alone sucked it!" Kono complained "Well, Lesbians make internet porn, It can't be that bad." Naruto told him "okay..." Konohamaru went over to Naruto's spoton the bed. "can I get a feel for it with my hands first?" Naruto nodded. Konohamaru grabbed Naruto's dick and felt around it for a while, already seeing precum oozing out. Naruto moaned loudly as his friend touched his cock. "k" he said as he went down.

Konohamaru opened up his mouth and took in Naruto's 6 inches, then he closed his mouth around it, "oaaahhahh!" a moan came from Naruto. Konohamaru licked all over the the head of his cock slurping down the precum. His head bobbed up and down on the boyhood starting to enjoy it actually. The boy's tongue explored all over the blonde's dick. Konohamaru sucked up and down the boyhood for 25 minutes straight, he was thinking 2 things "Damn this boy lasts long, and 2 I want to do this more often." and after those short thoughts, cum shot all the way down his throat, He swallowed every bit of that seed because he loved it. "Naruto could barely speak, he was in pure heaven now. and Konohamaru had just finished his heaven... or had he?

Konohamaru sat down on the bed. and unexpectedly Naruto said "thanks, but now, I need to see why you liked that so much!" and then he rushed to Konohamaru and put his lips around the 4 inch boyhood. "W- why are you doing this?! This was a punishment." Naruto said nothing "as he had a cock in his mouth." All he did was suck the cock he had in his mouth, He tried to do it just like Konohamaru, he used his tongue to lick the whole dick over,and slurp the precum off of him. It didn't take Konohamaru much time to shoot his load. Just 15 minutes. But just as Konohamaru did, he slurped every last bit of that sweet white syrup.

"Mmm... That tastes good" Naruto said "I know right! I never expected it to be good" Konohamaru agreed "sooo were doing this more often right?" Naruto asked "the video games or the, blowing?" Kono asked "both" Naruto said. They agreed to meet at least once a week, and have some fun. They might've eventually moved on to butt fucking, but we'll never know will we? (they did, alot)

A/N: Well there's a wrap to the short 2 part NaruKono Story! Hope you liked it!


End file.
